Aetas
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: two completely opposite sisters meet Tia Dalma who takes them back through time to meet...the notorious Jack Sparrow! i suck at summaries, so just read it! and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The 21__st__ century, at the Gardener residence,_

"Oh my god, Christina! You are _not_ going out in the public dressed like _that,_ are you?"

"Why, what's wrong how I'm dressed, Ash?"

"Okay, number one, do _not_ call me '_Ash_'. It is so vulgar. Number two, you cannot go in public because you look like some sort of homeless _derelict_."

"I do not. And the name's Chris. Not Christina."

"Ugh, whatever. It's just, I am like totally _embarrassed _to tell people that we are, you know, _related._ You look like a _bimbo._"

"Um, I'm wearing _pants._"

"That's the thing."

Yes, that was a day in the life of the Gardener sisters, Ashley and Christina. They were complete opposites.

Ashley enjoyed being up to date on the latest fashion and making sure she didn't break any of her perfectly manicured nails. She wouldn't be seen dead in clothes she had already worn once in public, or worse, _pants._

Christina, who insisted on being called Chris, hated fashion and beauty, and only wore clothes in which she was comfortable.

She hadn't had a manicure since…well, never.

Ashley was constantly criticizing Chris' looks. And, unfortunately, their mother was on Ashley's side.

So you can imagine Chris' life was pretty miserable.

One day, they were late for the school bus due to a bad hair day(Ashley, who else?), so they had to walk.

"I can't run! I'll totally ruin my Jimmy Choos!"

So they had to walk a bit more slowly.

Suddenly, Chris saw a cloaked lady standing at the side of the pavement, shivering.

Chris couldn't resist. "Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to the lady.

"Ugh, Chris, stay away from her! She could have like, rabies or something." Said Ashley.

"I am not alright. I am the mystic Tia Dalma, sea nymph, daughter of Atlas. I have traveled through time and space and landed in your time. What is it you want of me, child?"

"Um, nothing. Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital or something? We have one of the best, here in Cal."

"I do not know this 'Cal' you speak of. I wanted to travel back in time to the Jurassic era to obtain an herb which is no longer found on Earth and somehow, my spell backfired and landed me here in this place you refer to as 'Cal'."

"Okay. Why don't you come with me" she suggested, grasping Tia's wrist and using her other hand to grab the hand of a violently protesting Ashley."

"Aetas." Whispered Tia.

All three vanished.

**Hiya guys! Hope you liked it! Did you know 'Aetas' is an actual Latin word? I found it on an online dictionary. Hehe. REVIEW!!!!**

**The Queen Of Mischief**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived in some busy looking place.

Oh! It was a ship! What the heck were they doing on a ship?

It looked like an old ship.

Just then, a tall man, with dreadlocks and a moustache and lots of shiny things beaded in everywhere walked out of a cabin type room and when he saw this 'Tia' lady, he smiled.

"Ah, Tia Dalma! How lovely to see you! You look wonderful! And you've brought friends!" he waved his arms around to emphasize his speech.

Tia placed her hand on her hip. "What do you want from me, Jack?" she asked flatly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, Tia, love. What gave you that idea?"

Chris had already picked herself up and was wandering around the deck. She looked out at the sea and sighed. It was so beautiful.

Then it occurred to her to ask one of the men nearby where she was. Or when she was.

She saw a chubby, friendly looking man. She tapped his shoulder.

He spun around and said "It's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

She decided to ignore this. "Where are we?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Poor girl must've hit her head hard. We're in England."

"What in the name of Merlin are we doing in England? I'm from California!"

He looked at her blankly.

She asked "What year is it?"

"1747."

"Son of a bitch!"

He gasped.

"I'm gonna have a word or to with this Tia Dalma lady." She muttered, before turning around and walking right into the man Tia had called 'Jack'.

"Hello, love." He said in a deep, rich, velvety voice.

She looked at him.

His brown eyes reminded her of chocolate and had a spark of mischief in them. His tanned, golden skin glowed. His ragged pirate clothes looked good on him. There were countless sparkly objects in his dreadlocked hair.

Overall, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Um, hi. What's up?"

He looked at her weirdly. Lots of people were doing that these days.

"So, you are…who, again?"

He flashed another smile. "I am the infamous, notorious pirate, _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He said with a theatric bow.

"Far out. I am the not infamous, notorious only for wearing all black clothes all the time, school girl, Chris Gardener."

He smirked.

"So, where'd this Tia Dora lady bring me, anyway?"

"Tia _Dalma _has brought you aboard the Black Pearl."

"Cor."

He stared at her.

Just then, Ashley walked over to them and squealed when she saw Jack.

"Hi!" she screeched in a voice barely audible to dogs.

"This is my sister, Ash."

"My name is not Ash!" she screeched in a voice more audible to humans and she giggled at Jack.

"I'm Ashley," she said, moving too close to Jack for his comfort. "Who're you, gorgeous?"

She launched herself at Jack in an attempt to snog him senseless. He moved backwards, with the fear of god in his eyes.

She tried again and this time, he ducked, and she almost fell into the sea.

By now, Chris was laughing herself sick.

Jack glared at her. "Which year are you from, anyway?" he asked, staring at her clothes.

"The 21st century."

"Tell me, do pirates still exist?"

"Hate to break it to you, but, no."

"Oh,"

Ashley had fully recovered by now but was not at all crushed.

She was flirting with him more than ever.

Poor Jack, she thought.

She hung about for a while, before she almost threw up. She went over to Tia, who was chanting something.

"Um, hi. Is this a bad time?"

Tia looked at her. "No, child."

"Yeah, um, so, great. I just wanna check if like we're gonna go home soon, cuz if I'm late for school one more time, Mrs. Selby's gonna decapitate me. Yeah."

"Yes, I am trying to think of a way to get you back to your own time. It may take some time, so I think you can forget about going to school today, or tomorrow, or the day after."

"Oh. Shitake mushrooms."

She spun around to go and tell Ashley and once again slammed into Jack.

"Um, hi, again."

"You have a very unique way of speaking."

"If that's a compliment, then thanks. If it's an insult, go and hump a pineapple."

He laughed. "It's a compliment."

"Oh," she said, realizing she must be sounding like some complete dork. "Good,"

He grinned. "Your, sister is-if you don't mind me saying so-a complete bimbo."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me." She sighed dramatically. "I was born in Cal. My mom and Ash think I'm a bi-atch. You can tell she was considering drugging me. So my life is pretty miserable. What 'bout you?"

"Okay, first of all, what's 'Cal'? Secondly, what's a bi-atch? Thirdly, well…there doesn't need to be a thirdly, does there?" he finished flatly.

"Cal as in California, bi-atch is a less vulgar way of saying bitch."

"Ah. I am happy s long as I'm on my Pearl. Which I am most of the time. So I'm happy enough. I like rum. I also like shiny stuff. Did I mention rum? Oh, I did? Well then, that's all you need to know about me. I need you to know that you will be aboard the Black Pearl for a while and I will not see you lounging around being useless or I shall have you throw overboard. While here you may refer to me as Captain. Understood?"

Chris' eyes shone wit excitement. "You mean you'll let me do stuff? Really? That'd be so freaking awesome! Me, working on a pirate ship!"

"Of course."

Just then, they heard a shriek so loud and high pitched, everyone thought they were under attack. They turned towards the source of the shriek to see Ashley staring open-mouthed at the back of her hand.

"Oh, my like frigging gawd! I like, totally broke my nail! I need a manicure!" she wailed urgently.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. She'll bawl a bit, but she always gets over it."

Jack looked at her. "You…_live_ with her?"

"TMAI."(**A/N for all of you who don't know, that stands for Tell Me About It.)**


End file.
